This is a prospective 2-year clinical study to obtain parameters of inflammatory bowel disease activity, calcium intake, biochemical markers of bone turnover, and serum levels of selected cytokines in newly diagnosed patients. These variables will then be correlated with bone density to establish which patients are at increased risk for osteopenia. Cumulative doses of pharmaceutical treatment will be recorded to assess the impact of drug therapy on bone mass. The Biostatistician, Core Laboratory, Nurse Manager, and CDMAS have all been consulted regarding the initiation of this study.